Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{5}{5z} - \dfrac{-3}{5z}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{5 - (-3)}{5z}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{8}{5z}$